Thermosetting binders comprise a variety of phenol-aldehyde, urea-aldehyde, melamine-aldehyde, and other condensation-polymerization materials like the furane and polyurethane resins. Thermosetting binders may be characterized by being transformed into insoluble and infusible materials by means of either heat or catalytic action. Binder compositions containing phenol-, resorcinol-, urea-, melamine-formaldehyde, phenolfurfuraldehyde, and the like are used for the bonding of textiles, plastics, rubbers, and many other materials.
The effluent obtained in the preparation of sucrose by repeated evaporation, crystallization and centrifugation of juices from sugar cane and from sugar beets is referred to as molasses. Cane molasses is a by-product of the manufacture or refining of sucrose from sugar cane. Beet molasses is a by-product of the manufacture of sucrose from sugar beets. Citrus molasses is the partially dehydrated juices obtained from the manufacture of dried citrus pulp. Hemicellulose extract is a mixture of pentose and hexose sugars which is a by-product of the manufacture of pressed wood. Specifically hemicellulose extract is a molasses that is the concentrated soluble material obtained from the treatment of wood at elevated temperature and pressure, typically without use of acids, alkalis, or salts. Starch molasses is a by-product of dextrose manufactured from starch derived from corn or grain sorghums wherein the starch is hydrolyzed by enzymes and/or acid.
Historically, molasses has been used as a binder within various commercial products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,081 describes using molasses as a binder in preparing livestock feed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,139 describes using molasses as a binder in the manufacture of structural building materials and French Published Application FR 2,924,719 describes using molasses in the manufacture of mineral wool insulation materials.
The glass wool or mineral wool industry has historically used a phenol formaldehyde (PF) binder to bind the fibers. PF binders provide suitable properties to the final products; however, environmental considerations have motivated the development of alternative binders. One such alternative binder is the nitrogenous polymer derived from reacting a carbohydrate and an amine base, for example, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0027283. Another alternative binder is the esterification products of reacting a polycarboxylic acid and a polyol, for example, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0202224.